


Company0051

by Jameson9101322



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Outdated Canon, company0051, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson9101322/pseuds/Jameson9101322
Summary: Originally posted between May 2007 and Nov 2012, concluding before the release of Halo 4. Limited novel canon applies. Events take place in a non-existent pocket timeline between Halo CE and Halo 2When the Master Chief and Cortana are sent to a remote training facility, Chief finds himself in compulsory R&R. How does a man built for war deal with the down time? And how does this unusually laid-back training facility deal with the visiting war hero? One thing is for sure, anywhere the Master Chief goes he inevitably finds trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one and all to Company0051, a remote UNSC training camp, and a comic project I undertook back in 2007. For those who read it back on deviantart between its premiere and now, I'll be posting little retrospectives in these footnotes. Feel free to sound off in comments if you've read it before, or are reading now for the first time! It'll be a fun walk down memory lane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting these pages really impresses upon me how much my artwork has improved in the last ten years. i'm almost ashamed to look at these old pages... almost... because I still have a deep love for this project. I was really proud of it when i was making it and I'm very proud of it still. I'll be uploading these pages in chunks from time to time, so keep an eye out for it. If you want to read the whole thing, you can find it on deviantart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CO's design was sampled from a similar original faceup i designed at about the same time for Red vs Blue's character Sarge, who was also permanently encased in a set of MJOLNIR style armor. Sarge inspired more than just his face, a lot of the attitudes and line delivery also favor Sarge, and he is the reason the Captain goes casually by rank. 
> 
> Sarge was then - and still is - my favorite RvB character.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The partnership of Chief and Cortana was a big part of what enamored me to the franchise, and what made me want to begin this comic. You can see an even deeper dive into this relationship in this library with my novella length fanfic "Castaways" which was written concurrent to the comic and hosted on Deviantart and FF.net before being mirrored to Ao3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You begin to see the purpose of this comic....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll please...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There he is!
> 
> This whole comic was conceived as an excuse to reveal the face design I imagined for the Chief. i'm sure he's got a canon face by now... I mean there's a tv show coming out i'm sure he'll go helmetless for at least part of it, but back in the day we didn't know what he looked like under there, and I had just read Fall of Reach and had my head swimming with ideas about his appearance. Instead of drawing one picture of the face I came up with, I ended up drawing over 500. No regrets.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petey is the first of a cast of original soldiers designed for this comic. You'll read more about them in future pages.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to camp, Chief


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 years after posting this and I never finished the bottom of this page. What a hack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unfinished page, these two pages were created during a rough finals week. i was insanely proud of chief's first groanworthy pun in the original set of comments. Looking back I'm ready to tell myself to "get out" lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chief's scars are slowly resolving themselves. These pages were made when i still thought this comic would resolve in 50 pages. Realization will soon dawn, leading to actual model sheets and attention to detail.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of assuming this was going to be a "light, fun comic," I ignored a little bit of canon including Chief's need for a special technician and proprietary tools to remove him from the armor. Him being out of it was important for my story and aesthetic, so I overlooked that detail. i don't regret that either, him being in armor the whole time would detract from the purpose of the project in general.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my shallow fangirl self


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've received critique about Chief's emotional volatility in some of these sequences. In retrospect i do cringe a little at some of my choices, but I think that's the fault of the capslock. This for example would probably have presented better if he was stating similar lines without such choppy delivery.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You begin to see Chief's arc in this comic, as he doubles down on the concept that he is as much a weapon as any pistol or cannon in the UNSC. For a fifty page comic this blatant exposition might have been necessary. As the comic ballooned in scope, I allowed it more time to breathe and develop. This comic was very much a master class in layout, pacing, and design.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike real comics, I kept no track of how many pages each "issue" contained. instead i broke the comic up like chapters in a novel, breaking at time lapses, tone shifts, or even just "commercial break" moments. These breaks are marked by "cover pages" that are non-diagetic scenes featuring characters or locations from the comic. The first was the official cover page. The second is this one, which I still think looks pretty good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original posting on DA I apologize to my audience for not hunting down references for the official halo firearms. I'd like to refresh my apology, I'm sorry baby me didn't see fit to do a simple google search to elevate her product out of 'gray blotch' territory.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highlights of this page: Chief's face, a literal box of grenades, fourth wall breaking handwritten text like a manga, and rough, unfinished artwork that I kind of like the feel of despite it all. As much critique as i've given my past sell, not everything has to be slick and clean. Mood and emotion can be represented in how loose or rigid the linework can be. it's a strategy I still use.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The purple trees and orange sky are still one of my favorite features of this comic. it gives it a mild but unique look. People glancing through my gallery could tell the 0051 artwork at a glance because of this consistent environmental element


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chief can't get a vacation on this vacation...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a violation of some sort, Cortana. You don't do that to a man's head...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He totally knows the meaning of personal sacrifice. He has no life outside the military. Captain mustnt have done his SPARTAN homework before he decided the Chief was some dumb recruit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feldspar could possibly be less enthusiastic than John. Could it be? Also, a little trivia... Feldspar is a carryover to the comic from a novel I hope someday to complete. Keep an eye out in the future for another Feldspar with a similar look at least, the two characters personalities are not the same.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC: "I'm getting the feeling I'm being watched..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just reiterating how much it hurts to look at this old artwork >< )


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Career soldier can't NOT do orders...


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cover page :) I always liked these.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts what was originally the "core scene" of the comic. I got this idea to get me started, but it swelled into (gasp) an actual story as I went through it. i've gotten some critique about playing fast and loose with actual Halo lore -- specifically the way the implants and tech work on the Chief -- so please bear with me as past me looking for a joke ignores things research would have debunked.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the crew!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all the marines in the comic are named after the marines that join you on missions in Halo2. H2 was actually my very first Halo experience and I fell fast and hard for it. After playing over and over to learn the ropes, I gave the recurring voice roles I found nicknames. The only one who didn't get one is Sam who is named after Samus Aran (and this is why she is blonde)
> 
> The rest are pretty easy to figure out. Petey is David Cross, Maria is Michelle Rodriguez, Ally is Laura Preston, Carlos is the one who calls me "amigo" a lot, and Dunny is the Aussie. 
> 
> Ally always seems to get stuck with me and Dunny in the elevator on the Kill the Prophet of Regret level and is NEVER happy to be there.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a thing for drawing Sam's hair.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the scenes feature... the chick with the short brown hair facing away from the camera is my cameo


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is an MC fanboy


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hero shot of Dunny


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also its kind of fun to notice what I thought "future tech" game hardware would look like back in 2007. Little did I imagine a day was coming when SD cards were the size of your pinky nail and pretty unnecessary.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it's me again. The blonde with me is my sister. I gave myself the speaking role though.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the joke I mentioned some pages ago.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch


	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49




	50. Chapter 50




	51. Chapter 51




	52. Chapter 52




	53. Chapter 53




	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Chapter 57




	58. Chapter 58




	59. Chapter 59




	60. Chapter 60




	61. Chapter 61




	62. Chapter 62




	63. Chapter 63




	64. Chapter 64




	65. Chapter 65




	66. Chapter 66




	67. Chapter 67




	68. Chapter 68




	69. Chapter 69




	70. Chapter 70




End file.
